


Fuck It

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Malfoy comes to Grimmauld Place for sanctuary, Fred, George, and Harry decide they want him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snugglemint](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=snugglemint).



Harry and the twins were bent around a corner, trying to hear the meeting that was currently being held. They'd seen Snape sweep into the house in his usual fashion followed by Malfoy just an hour ago. Dumbledore had already been here, but several other members of the Order soon followed. 

"What do you suppose happened?" Harry asked.

"His family probably got what was coming to him," Fred said.

George elbowed him. "Not even evil gits like Malfoy deserve to have his parents die in the war." He wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. "Besides, our Harry here wants to fuck him."

Harry blushed bright red. "George! I don't!"

Fred raised an eyebrow. "Oh, ho! So, how do you want it, Harry? From behind? Or do you want to fuck him?"

Harry glared. "I don't want to fuck him!"

George was going to say something, but the door to the meeting room opened and Molly lead Malfoy out of the room. "Come along dear. We have just the room for you. I promise my boys won't bother you at all."

Malfoy looked like he thought otherwise, but was silent. He sneered at Harry and the twins as he walked past them. Harry tried to keep his eyes off Malfoy's arse, but he couldn't stop himself. He felt his cock hardened in his pants and suspected that even if he continued to deny to the twins he wanted Malfoy, it wouldn't remain a secret for very long.

"You know, Forge--"

"I do, my brother."

"I'd say it's time--"

"To give Malfoy a good--"

"Hard--"

"Fucking."

Fred rested his chin on Harry's shoulder. "And I think our dear Harry here should be the one to do it."

~~~

Malfoy was rooming with Charlie since Bill was in Egypt still. Charlie was often out of the house, however, working with Hagrid to try and win the giants over to aid the Order and Ministry during the war. It left the perfect opportunity for Harry and the twins to pounce. When Ron had gone to stay for a week with Hermione and her parents before Hermione joined them at Grimmauld, Harry knew it was time.

"Mum's gone round to the Burrow."

"And Dad's at the Ministry."

"It's just us and Remus here."

Harry blushed, but grinned. "Perfect. How are we going to distract Remus, though? Surely he'll realize what we're doing?"

Fred held up a sphere. "This little thing is like a Muggle device that releases a sleeping gas. Only this one will only activate if Remus is within 10 feet of it."

George held up his hand to forestall any of Harry's questions. "We'll explain it later."

"Right now, we have bigger things to do."

"Or rather Harry hopes we do."

Harry blushed hotter, but nodded. He watched Fred roll the sphere into the kitchen where Remus was making a sandwich. It hit the cabinets by Remus' feet as it started to release the gas. George waved his wand and a shimmer told Harry that the gas had been contained in the room. They all waited and after a count of ten, when Remus had gently slumped to the floor in a deep sleep, Fred cleared the air.

"That will keep him just asleep, but not comatose."

"Which we don't want."

"Not at all. And now--"

"It's time. Ready, Harry?"

Harry nodded. Malfoy was just leaving the bathroom as they came up to the floor and when he saw them, he started for his room.

Harry was nudged in the back and since he was the fastest runner, he caught Malfoy in no time. He held Malfoy against the wall. "Got you."

Malfoy grunted. "Potter, get off me! And keep those freckled beasts away from me!"

"Say, Gred, did you know--"

"That we were beasts? No."

"Wonder if Mum knows."

"Think we should tell her?"

"Nah. But--"

As one, they moved to cage in Malfoy, a twin on each side. Malfoy swallowed hard. "Look, okay, I haven't bothered anyone and I won't. Promise. Just leave me alone."

Harry licked his lips and smiled when he saw Malfoy had stared. "We promise you can say no if you want to."

"Though we're really hoping you don't."

"Especially Harry here."

Harry glared at them and pushed himself against Malfoy, digging his cock into Malfoy's thigh. Malfoy's eyes widened and something twitched. "We want you. Willing and wanting us to fuck you."

"All of you?!" Malfoy yelped.

"No!" Harry said. He shivered. "That's a bit too much. No, I mean--"

"What Harry he wants--"

"Is a foursome."

"You--"

"Us--"

"And Harry."

"In one bed."

"Having fun."

"Like adults do."

Malfoy's cock hardened against Harry's thigh. "A foursome."

"Yep." Harry bent his head and kissed Malfoy softly. "A foursome."

Malfoy gulped and hesitated for only a second. "Fuck it." He took Harry's lips in a harsh, biting kiss, hips grinding into Harry's and ever so lowly, whimpering.

"That's more like it."

"We need a bed."

"And so we do."

"Come on, boys."

Harry grabbed Malfoy's hand as he followed the twins into the bedroom. The twins were debating the mechanics of how they were going to fuck and how often and "do you think they can bend that way?"

Malfoy chimed in, "I want Harry to fuck me. For sure."

When the other three looked at him, he blushed. Harry grinned and nodded at the twins. George opened the door for them. "In we go."

"What about--what happens if anyone comes back?" Malfoy asked.

"The only one here today until Dad comes home from work is Remus and he's sound asleep in the kitchen."

Malfoy gulped. "This isn't some elaborate prank, is it? You're not--"

Harry kissed him again. "Of course not. We do want to fuck you. Besides, it's not like we can tell anyone about us, is it?"

Malfoy seemed to remember at that moment who exactly he was with, but nodded. Harry kissed him again just because he could and because Malfoy made the most exciting sounds when kissed. He started on Malfoy's shirt, needing skin.

"Too long!" Fred said and they were all soon naked.

"Finally!" Harry said as he looked at his school rival. Malfoy was skinny and pale, but there were muscles and his cock was beautiful.

"Now, George here wants to be fucked."

"And Fred wants to do some fucking."

"So if neither of you don't mind--"

"We'd like a chain."

"Fred will fuck Harry--"

"Who will fuck Malfoy--"

"Who will be fucking George."

Malfoy nodded and Harry pushed him onto the bed. He kissed his way down Malfoy's chest, sucking at each nipple--and that caused so good a reaction Harry made some quick plans to try later on to make Malfoy come just by teasing them--and when he reached Malfoy's cock, he nudged Malfoy over onto his stomach.

"Up on all fours, too," Fred said as he moved onto the bed in front of Malfoy.

Harry grinned and bent his head to lick at the clenched hole. Malfoy gasped. "That's unsanitary."

"But so good," George said as he settled his hands on Harry's hips.

As Harry got into rimming Malfoy, Fred sucked at the head of Malfoy's erection and George pushed a finger into Harry's arse. Harry loved to give a good rimming--something that both the twins had thoroughly encouraged in him since they'd found out--and settled into to draw this one out, but after only a few moments, Malfoy gasped for them to stop.

"Not backing out are you?" Harry asked.

Malfoy shook his head. "No. But I'm going to come and I want to come with you in my arse."

"We have plenty of time," George said.

"Lots of things to do."

Malfoy growled. "I want Potter in my arse now!"

"Bossy bugger, isn't he?"

"We'll just have to teach him not be."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Lube?"

Fred chuckled as George handed over the tube and Harry quickly prepared Malfoy. Fred and George changed positions. Fred prepared Harry as George put on a show for all of them. When he realized they were watching, he grinned and wiggled. "Like what you see?"

Malfoy nodded. "Yeah." He reached for George who went willingly. After a drawn out kiss, Malfoy said, "Can't believe kissing a redhead is so good."

"You mean you've never heard what they say about redheads?"

"All passion."

As Harry pushed into Malfoy, impatient, he said, "They are. They really are. S-so good."

Malfoy whimpered and pushed back against Harry. "More."

"Ah, ah."

"First, allow us."

Harry gasped as Fred pushed into him which also pushed him further into Malfoy. When Fred was seated, George grinned. "My turn. I want to watch all of you so, if you would."

Malfoy licked his lips and leaned back so George could settle himself on Malfoy's cock. Malfoy groaned when he was fully in. "Fuck, that's...good."

Harry exchanged a glance with George and then leaned in to lick Malfoy's ear lobe before saying. "If you think that's good, what to see what else we can show you."

"Bloody hell, you lot will be the death of me." Malfoy said.

"We can only hope," George said with a wink.

"Chatty, are we?" Fred said. He pulled out of Harry and then back in quickly. "Let's fuck."

Harry shook his head, but pulled out of Malfoy when Fred pulled out of him, causing them both to push against Malfoy at the same time. George started his own rhythm, but soon, they were moving together as often happened with the twins.

"So good," Malfoy gasped.

"Better than even I hoped," Harry assured him.

Harry came first, biting Malfoy's shoulder as he came. Malfoy came soon after, yelling loud enough to wake Remus, and then the twins came within moments (as again was often the case). They fell onto one another and then shifted quickly when things were bent in ways they shouldn't.

After a few moments, Malfoy asked, "So when can we do that again?"

"Give us a nap, first, mate."

"Now there's two of 'em, George."

"Nymphomaniacs."

Harry chuckled which set Malfoy off. "Lucky then there are four of us."

The twins pressed them together in a sweat hug. "Lucky us."

"How'd we get so lucky, anyway?"

"Must have rubbed off of Harry onto us."

"He does have the best luck."

And Harry, sandwiched between his lovers and maybe even another soon, grinned. Yes, he did have the best luck.


End file.
